


La petite robe noire

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F, Humiliation, Minor Character Death, Minor Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Object Insertion, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Season/Series 05, Sexist Language, Slurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Mettre sa petite robe noire et jouer les poupées en détresse, cela faisait partie du plan. Meg Masters et ses chiens de l'enfer ? C'est une autre paire de manche.





	La petite robe noire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Erik Kripke
> 
>  **Prompt** : Entrée pour la case "Rape/Non-Con" du ladiesbingo et le thème "Noncon/Dubcon" de la Dark Femslash Week.
> 
>  **Note** : Du glauque, du glauque, de la souffrance et du porn... Ca s'annonce joyeux cette semaine (et oups, j'ai fait un faux départ, j'aurais juré que ça commençait dimanche donc je suis méga à la bourre.) Bonne lecture. :)

#  La petite robe noire

 

La robe était noire et échancrée dans le dos, formant un long V qui s’arrêtait juste au-dessus de la chute de ses reins. La coupe en général laissait peu de place à l’imagination, surtout lorsqu’on prenait sa longueur presque indécente en considération. Le décolleté était pigeonnant mais pas à outrance, une qualité qui avait le mérite de ne pas rendre le vêtement de mauvais goût – pour une fille qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie vêtue de longues chemises en plaid et de jeans, ce changement vestimentaire laissait une sale sensation de faiblesse en bouche que l’absence de soutien-gorge renforçait.

Jo arrangea ses cheveux et sonna dans le haut-parleur, prenant sa voix la plus éplorée pour minauder son problème factice. Certainement, la voix de greluche et la tenue à des années lumières d’être modeste eurent tôt vite fait de venir à bout de la méfiance des gardes patibulaires et elle vit les grilles s’ouvrir, une appréhension grandissante se nouant au creux de sa gorge.

Pour la troisième fois, elle aurait souhaité avoir pu prendre un pull.

Elle avait acheté la robe il y avait de cela quelques années, sur un coup de tête dont elle ne se souvenait plus des détails – sans doute avait-elle pensé à l’époque que l’achat aurait fait soupirer sa mère d’exaspération. Ellen Harvelle n’était personne sinon une femme pragmatique et lorsqu’elle eût fini d’accepter le fait que sa fille était finalement devenue une chasseuse digne de ce nom, elle avait poussé son attitude pratique à un point que Jo avait fini par trouver exaspérant. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, elle n’avait jamais vu sa mère porter une robe ou même une jupe – Ellen qualifiait souvent ces vêtements d’inutiles et inconfortables, arguant qu’ils laissaient trop facilement les jambes à découvert et qu’il était impossible d’y cacher une arme.

La plupart du temps, Jo était d’accord – courir dans les bois à la recherche des porteurs de peau et autres goules en robe était une invitation à se couper sur des rochers ou à se faire piquer par du houx ce qui pouvait provoquer une distraction fatale lorsqu’on était poursuivi par une saleté avide de chair humaine – mais ce jour-là, elle s’était réveillée de mauvaise humeur et avait envoyé sa mère se faire voir avant de courir dans le magasin le plus proche et d’acheter la première robe qu’elle avait trouvée chic. Elle avait regretté son choix dès qu’elle était rentrée au _Roadhouse_  ; cependant, le regard en coin d’Ellen avait suffi pour la dissuader de rapporter son achat en magasin. Plutôt mourir que de perdre la face devant sa mère.

La robe avait pris la poussière dans un recoin de son armoire puis au fin fond de son sac de voyage, faute d’occasions de pouvoir la porter. Jo se demandait parfois pourquoi elle prenait encore la peine d’embarquer l’inutile bout de tissu avec elle mais à chaque fois qu’elle se faisait la réflexion, un pincement au cœur l’empêchait de larguer le vêtement dans la poubelle la plus proche. Et après tout, c’était un maigre luxe qu’elle pouvait bien se permettre de prendre, rationnalisait-elle en lissant les plis occasionnés par les voyages intempestifs.

Et puis, il y avait eu l’Apocalypse ; et puis, il y avait eu les démons et la Guerre et on murmurait que le Diable en personne marchait sur Terre, apportant la mort sur tous les chemins qu’il arpentait. Il y avait eu des morts étranges, des tremblements de terre et des fleuves déchaînés, des villes entières abandonnées du jour au lendemain et le triste spectacle d’enfants en larmes à la télévision. Et puis, alors que les mois progressaient aussi rapidement qu’une marche funèbre, plongeant le paysage dans un hiver macabre, il y avait enfin eu un espoir de mettre un terme à cette débâcle.

Le _Colt_.

Le Colt, férocement gardé par un démon du nom de Crowley qui se la coulait douce dans une villa bardée de démons quand il n’était pas en train d’arracher l’âme de vieux banquiers lubriques ; presque à portée de main, si on faisait omission des protections contre les anges et de la horde de trouffions assignés à la garde du précieux objet. Elle et sa mère avaient été appelées en renfort aussitôt que les informations leur étaient parvenues et c’était penchée sur une des tables poussiéreuses de Bobby, en train de se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen d’entrer dans le manoir improvisé en bastion, qu’elle s’était souvenue de la petite robe noire cachée au fond de son sac.

Les protestations d’Ellen avaient été coupées court par le regard déterminé de sa fille – même Dean avait gardé ses commentaires maternants pour lui-même. Sacré exploit.

Le plan était simple, somme toute : elle devait se présenter au haut-parleur et jouer les petites écervelées en détresse, minauder à propos d’un véhicule en panne pour faire ouvrir la grille. Il y avait peu de chance pour que les démons qui patrouillaient autour de la maison se méfient d’une fille tremblant dans une robe trop courte ; Sam et Dean quant à eux, devaient rester tapis dans les bosquets quelques mètres plus loin et attendre le moment opportun pour éliminer les gardes en patrouille. Ensuite, il ne leur restait plus qu’à infiltrer la maison et à mettre la main sur Crowley – et éventuellement sur le _Colt_ , la clé pour détruire Lucifer et mettre un terme aux massacres de plus en plus lourds. Distraire, neutraliser, récupérer – risqué, évidemment, mais rien de très compliqué.

Et pourtant…

Tout avait volé en éclats lorsqu’elle avait lancé un sourire faussement timide aux brutes.

Allongée dans l’herbe fraîche, Jo gémit de douleur, ses talons hauts abandonnés quelques mètres plus loin sur la pelouse tondue avec soin. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place. La soirée avait tourné en fiasco dès que les portes de la propriété s’étaient ouvertes : à peine avait-elle eu le temps de saluer les démons, toujours prise dans son rôle de mijaurée en détresse, qu’elle avait entendu les cris étranglés de ses amis et les coups de feu précipités. Elle n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de bredouiller une excuse qu’une gueule invisible s’était refermée sur son mollet, déchirant les tendons et la chair tandis que les autres démons étaient projetés à terre par des ennemis impossibles à voir – _des chiens de l’enfer !_ avait-elle pensé avant de s’effondrer sur le sol en hurlant.

Elle avait repris connaissance, le nez à quelques centimètres des corps encore tièdes des gardiens possédés. Pas de trace de Sam ou de Dean, pas de silhouettes à l’horizon ni de bruits, même pas de coups de feu dans la nuit – juste elle et son mollet raidi par la douleur… Après quelques minutes passées à s’époumoner dans le vide, Jo avait fini par se traîner un peu plus loin, écœurée par l’odeur fétide des entrailles exposés et s’était retournée sur le dos avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur le ciel sombre.

 _Quitte à mourir ce soir_ , pensa-t-elle en exhalant, des larmes maculant ses joues sales, _autant profiter encore un peu…_ Au moins, elle aurait eu l’occasion de partir en accomplissant le bien – morte au combat, comme tout chasseur digne de ce nom le ferait.

Son père aurait été fier.

Elle n’aurait su mesurer le temps qui passait – une minute, un quart d’heure, une heure ? – mais ce dont elle était sûre, c’est que quelqu’un se mit à lui parler d’un ton doucereux. Une voix flutée, un peu nasillarde… Jo ouvrit les paupières qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermées et se retrouva face à face avec un démon.

— Eh bien, eh bien, quelle coïncidence, souffla cette dernière en lui dévoilant ses dents.

Le démon qui la surplombait portait la peau d’une jeune femme aux joues rondes et aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, encadrant un visage qui aurait pu être doux s’il n’avait pas été étiré en un rictus cruel. Les grognements se firent entendre autour d’elle, indiquant la présence de chiens de l’enfer à proximité – le bruit la glaça de terreur, sa gorge se resserrant face à la menace intangible. La femme ne prêta pas attention à son mouvement de recul avorté, ses yeux moqueurs lorgnant sur sa robe froissée.

— Si je m’attendais à voir la petite putain des Winchester ici… susurra-t-elle, arrachant un sifflement de fureur à Jo. Oh trésor, tu es mignonne mais c’est inutile d’essayer de mentir à cette bonne vieille Meg – toi et moi, ça fait un sacré bail qu’on se connaît, non ? A l’époque, j’avais emprunté le pyjama de chair de ce cher Sammy pour te rendre visite…

Jo déglutit, soudainement terrifiée pour une tout autre raison. Elle n’avait jamais oublié sa rencontre avec Sam lorsque ce dernier avait été possédé : les mots empoisonnés qu’il lui avait soufflé à l’oreille alors que le corps du cadet des Winchester (un homme qu’elle considérait comme un frère aujourd’hui) s’était frotté lascivement contre le sien, les paroles cruelles alors qu’il promenait ses mains sur ses seins, les gestes brutaux alors qu’il la pressait contre le bar de l’établissement dans lequel elle travaillait à l’époque… La jeune femme frissonna derechef, soudainement consciente de la légèreté de son vêtement et du froid qui avait engourdi sa jambe blessée. Elle eut le réflexe de fermer les jambes et le regretta immédiatement lorsqu’elle sentit une vive douleur irradier son mollet.

Elle vit l’expression cruelle se métamorphoser en une parodie de pitié alors que le démon mettait un genou en terre, presque comme pour la réconforter.

— Oh, chérie, tu ne devrais pas gigoter autant, souffla-t-elle avec une fausse sollicitude, une main frôlant son genou de quelques millimètres. J’ai amené mes chiens avec moi, vois-tu, et ils ont tendance à être… nerveux avec les étrangers qui font des mouvements brusques.

Presqu’aussitôt, Jo sentit un souffle chaud et fétide sur son visage tandis que la terre se tassait autour d’elle, signalant la proximité des molosses infernaux – juste au-dessus, juste au-dessus, ils étaient pile au-dessus d’elle, _merde_. Elle ferma les yeux, persuadé de voir sa dernière heure arriver mais au lieu de crocs invisibles déchirant sa chair et ses os, elle sentit le contact tiède d’une main qui se frayait un chemin sur sa cuisse dénudée. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les plongea dans les iris noirs du démon qui prenait un malin plaisir à dessiner des petits cercles sur ses jambes.

— Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que vous faites ? hoqueta Jo, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le monstre l’observa d’un air songeur avant de découvrir à nouveau ses dents, toute trace de fausse sollicitude envolée.

— Tu sais, chérie, je repensais à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues et je me disais… j’aurais vraiment, vraiment adorer pouvoir te saigner comme une truie lorsque je portais le visage de Sammy adoré… ç’aurait été tellement un spectacle tellement drôle… mais en fin de compte, je me demande si ceci n’est pas plus satisfaisant.

Le démon avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu’elle s’était emparée de la robe de Jo et avait tiré dessus d’un coup sec, déchirant le tissu avec force. La chasseuse glapit de terreur et projeta ses mains en avant, oubliant la menace des chiens dans le souci de préserver la maigre pudeur qu’il lui restait mais un coup de poing fulgurant la renvoya dans l’herbe, un goût de métal sur la langue et un peu de bile au bord des lèvres.

— Ne bouge pas, sale pute ! vociféra le démon penché à quelques centimètres de son visage tuméfié alors qu’elle continuait de déchirer la robe sur la longueur, dévoilant le torse nu de la jeune femme. Tu tiens à te faire bouffer par mes chiens ? Tu penses te rendre service en me résistant ? Crois-moi, chérie, je peux leur ordonner de te ronger les membres millimètre par millimètre et tu n’aurais même pas la grâce de mourir vite ! C’est ça que tu veux, catin ?! _RESTE. TRANQUILLE !_

Jo répondit avec un hoquet pathétique, son corps exposé tremblant dans la pâle lueur qui émanait des éclairages extérieurs. Derrière sa tête, les grognements s’étaient faits plus féroces, presque impatients alors que l’herbe s’agitait sous le piétinement des molosses invisibles – un sifflement du démon se chargea toutefois de changer leurs sons de gorge féroces en plaintes stridentes, semblables aux gémissements plaintifs de chiots qu’on priverait de jouet.

La chasseuse ferma les yeux, persuadée que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Une part d’elle-même qui renfermait sa fierté de chasseur préférait encore mourir sous les dents des chiens de l’enfer que de devenir le jouet d’un démon mais tout le reste de son corps lui hurlait de se tenir tranquille, de ne pas bouger, de serrer les dents – et peut-être, peut-être que…

Elle hoqueta de terreur lorsqu’elle sentit une main se poser sur son sein nu. D’aussi près, elle pouvait sentir le souffle du démon couler contre sa nuque tandis qu’un poids mou et chaud se pressait contre son corps transi. Presque contre sa volonté, Jo se mit à sangloter, les yeux toujours résolument fermés comme si elle pouvait se convaincre que le monstre n’était pas en train de lui écarter les jambes et de s’affairer à lui arracher sa culotte. Des ongles se pressèrent dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses – trop près, _beaucoup trop près_ – ce qui lui arracha un cri terrorisé.

— Shhhh, souffla la voix doucereuse de Meg à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Shh, chérie, c’est tout, c’est tout… Je promets d’être gentille, ma belle, aussi douce que tes Winchester adorés – je t’assure, tu ne sentiras pas la différence.

Sam ! Dean ! Son esprit embrumé par la souffrance et par la précarité les avait oubliés et l’absence de cris ou de coups de feu au loin effrayait Jo plus qu’elle ne la rassurait – et si, et si, pourvu qu’ils ne soient pas morts, mon dieu, _pourvu qu’ils soient parvenus à s’en tirer_ …

— De’nnn… parvint-elle à articuler en fixant la chevelure noire de la femme installée entre ses cuisses, ses dents claquant sous le coup du froid et de la terreur mélangés.

— Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur pour eux ? C’est tellement charmant ! fit le démon en lui décochant un sourire malsain, ses lèvres flottant à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ne t’inquiète pas, ma beauté, il n’est rien arrivé à ces deux guignols… Mon père a de grands projets pour eux – tu vois, il m’a expressément ordonné de ne pas les toucher alors mes démons se sont juste contentés de les neutraliser… mais il ne m’a rien dit en ce qui concerne leur petite pute… alors je peux m’amuser avec toi autant que je le veux.

Meg ponctua sa phrase d’une caresse appuyée sur son sein gauche, le beau visage de la femme qu’elle possédait figé dans un air d’avidité cruelle. Le froid nocturne ainsi l’humidité de l’herbe s’étaient chargés de le durcir, réduisant son téton à une pointe dure que le démon n’hésita pas à frotter entre son pouce et son index, arrachant un glapissement à Jo alors qu’une bouche vorace s’occupait de suçoter sa gorge. Le contact l’horripilait, lui donnait une envie pressante de déverser sa bile dans les cheveux de sa tortionnaire mais son instinct de survie continuait de lui crier de lutter contre l’envie de vomir, de se faire passive et silencieuse pour ne pas attiser la colère de la créature – _pitié, que ce cauchemar se termine, qu’elle puisse s’évanouir, que quelqu’un y mette un terme_.

Un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres résolument serrées lorsqu’elle sentit un barrage de dents s’abattre violemment sur son sein droit, perçant la chair délicate. Elle eut le réflexe de se tordre pour échapper à la bouche qui la mordait, ses mains tirant sur les cheveux noirs pour faire lâcher prise à la créature et pendant un instant, tout fut un désordre de membres emmêlés et de griffes avant qu’un nouveau coup ne s’abatte sur sa joue, l’impact la faisant rouler sur le côté.

Le goût du sang envahit de nouveau sa bouche et cette fois-ci, Jo céda à la nausée, vomissant dans l’herbe coupée. Derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement les halètements dégoûtés du démon mêlés aux aboiements excités des chiens. Une main se referma sur son cou et pressa son visage contre le sol, le nez à quelques centimètres de la flaque de bile qu’elle venait de rendre. Jo se débattit, tentant vainement d’échapper à la poigne du démon qui lui agrippait la cuisse, la tirant comme si elle ne pesait rien pour la presser sur le ventre. Ses seins meurtris se frottaient contre la terre granuleuse, lui arrachant des hoquets douloureux.

— T’es vraiment qu’une sale pute, toi, hein ? siffla la créature contre son oreille alors que son poids s’abattait sur le dos de sa victime, la clouant au sol plus sûrement que des liens. Je fais de mon mieux pour être gentille et toi, t’essaies de me doubler ? T’essaies de jouer la sainte-nitouche alors qu’on sait tous que tu mouilles pour les Winchester… Mais puisque tu as décidé de te comporter comme une chienne, alors je vais te baiser comme une chienne…

— Nnnh… ergh, haleta Jo, un sale goût de terre envahissant sa bouche. Sa main se tendit vers l’avant, empoignant une touffe d’herbe comme pour s’y accrocher, geste qui eut le mérite d’arracher un rire au démon qui s’affairait à soulever sa cuisse pour pouvoir accéder à son entrejambe.

Jo laissa un gémissement plaintif lui échapper lorsqu’elle sentit deux doigts s’introduire en elle, écartant ses lèvres intimes pour pouvoir s’insinuer plus loin. Le contact lui donnait l’impression qu’un serpent visqueux s’insinuait dans son ventre, grattant contre les parois de son sexe pour les élargir – comme si la main qui la violait tentait de faire son nid dans sa matrice, d’y déposer le noir visqueux qui recouvrait ses yeux et s’échappait de la bouche maudite qui lui murmurait des obscénités à l’oreille. Lorsqu’elle tentât de refermer ses jambes – vain effort pour échapper à sa torture – les doigts se changèrent en griffes, la faisant crier de douleur.

— C’est tellement dommage, tu sais, continua de susurrer la bouche quelque part derrière sa tête, que je n’ai pas pu mettre la main sur ce couteau tueur de démons que notre cher Sammy possède. Il aurait été si beau enfoncé dans ta chatte, ma chérie.

Jo sentit une larme couler le long de ses joues trempées, ses cuisses tremblant instinctivement à cette idée tandis que les doigts aux ongles acérés se retiraient enfin d’elle. De petites grâces, mon dieu, de petites grâces…

— Mais j’ai quelque chose de mieux, poursuivi le démon tandis qu’un objet froid glissa le long de la joue de Jo, la faisant tourner la tête avec un sursaut.

Elle devina plus qu’elle ne vit le sourire cruel de Meg. Face à elle se tenait le canon long et fin d’un pistolet à l’aspect ancien – le Colt, putain, elle avait _le Colt_ …

Jo tendit une main tremblante vers l’objet, aussitôt pour le voir disparaître de son champ de vision tandis qu’un rire cruel résonnait dans l’air glacial.

— N’est-il pas magnifique ? Ce bijou est capable de tuer toutes les créatures existantes pour peu qu’il soit chargé… Je n’aurais jamais pensé que cet imbécile de Crowley irait jusqu’à fabriquer de nouvelles balles mais il semblerait que j’ai sous-estimé ce cafard. Oh, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, chérie, ajouta le monstre en voyant la tête de sa victime retomber contre l’herbe, je me suis occupée de vider le chargeur sur cette pourriture de démon des croisements.

La bile remonta de nouveau sa gorge alors que la suite des évènements se profilait sans peine dans son esprit. Poussée par l’énergie du désespoir, elle recommença à se débattre afin de dégager le corps qui l’écrasait contre la pelouse ; son effort fut coupé net lorsqu’un objet dur s’abattit violemment sur son crâne, soufflant d’un coup sec ce qui lui restait d’énergie. Pantelante, réduite à une masse de chair impuissante, elle laissa sa tête dodeliner sur le sol, sa joue se creusant dans la terre rugueuse, et pria pour que tout cela finisse vite.

Les minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un flou lent et douloureux.

Jo entendit vaguement la voix du démon grogner quelque chose d’incompréhensible au-dessus d’elle avant que quelque chose de dur et froid s’immisce entre ses cuisses. Un gémissement plaintif s’échappa de sa gorge lorsqu’elle sentit le Colt la pénétrer, la tige de métal froide élargissant sans pitié les plis de son intimité. Le tube qui s’enfonçait en elle était fin, plus fin que les rares partenaires qu’elle avait eus, mais sa rigidité la blessait, frappait contre sa peau dans des mouvements brusques et erratiques.

Ses sons de gorge pathétiques lui parvenaient comme autant d’échos faibles et lointains tandis que les larmes qui maculaient sa joue se faisaient de plus en plus fines. Elle avait pleinement conscience du manche de métal qui lui perforait le vagin, des coups que le canon du Colt assénait à ses parties intimes mais le reste lui semblait étrangement distant, comme si on avait enroulé sa tête dans du coton – loin du froid, de la rosée et de la terre, de la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe blessée. Les insultes du démon tintaient parfois à ses oreilles, comme des sons de cloches cristallins dont elle ne percevait pas l’intégralité.

— … sale truie…

— Prends ça, sal…

— … petite catin des Winchester…

La jeune femme se demanda – _pour la première, dixième, centième fois ?_ – si ce qu’on lui avait raconté sur la mort au combat – cette soi-disant mort honorable que tout chasseur, que son père avait embrassée à bras ouverts, paraît-il, mourir au combat c’est glorieux, mourir au combat c’est digne – si toute cette propagande n’était rien de plus qu’une série de foutaises sans queue ni tête. Allongée nue dans la terre, un démon sur le dos et un flingue dans la chatte, elle ne se sentait pas honorable pour un franc – juste épuisée et humiliée, désireuse que ça se finisse vite.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la tige de métal se retira de ses cuisses et le poids qui pesait sur elle disparut. La chasseuse fut vaguement consciente d’un bruit de tissu derrière elle mais sa tête lui semblait plus lourde que la terre entière.

— … une brave petite salope, souffla la voix du démon loin au-dessus d’elle, ses mots lui parvenant comme sur les ondes d’une mauvaise radio. Remettons ça à l’occasion, chérie ? J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas si je prends ceci.

Elle sentit une vague sensation de frottement sous son corps meurtri et le tissu noir de sa robe dansa un instant devant ses yeux. Puis, la jeune femme fut soudainement projetée sous le côté, son corps se recroquevillant sous la force du coup de pied qui venait de l’envoyer rouler un peu plus loin. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle jura qu’elle pouvait entendre des voix crier son nom et elle fut prise du désir de leur répondre mais sa tête était de plus en plus lourde et ses membres de plus en plus froids…

Jo n’y tint plus. Le néant qui avait obscurci sa vision s’abattit sur elle et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Sam et Dean récupèrent le Colt une semaine plus tard.

Ils avaient traqué Meg avec l’énergie du désespoir, Castiel redoublant d’efforts dans le but d’obtenir des informations sur la localisation de la fille d’Azazel et de son butin. Le démon leur échappa mais pas l’arme ; dès qu’elle fut entre leurs mains, ils planifièrent leur raid contre le diable presqu’aussitôt, décidés à empêcher un triste sort aux habitants de Carthage. Jo eut beau protester que ses blessures étaient guéries, que son mollet allait mieux et qu’elle pouvait marcher, _merde Dean_ , ce furent les larmes dans les yeux durs de sa mère qui vinrent à bout de sa résistance.

— Tu peux à peine marcher, Jo, bredouilla Ellen avec émotion. Ça va grouiller de démons et d’autres saloperies directement sorties de l’Enfer là-bas et si on perd toute notre énergie à s’assurer que tu puisses nous suivre, tout ça – oh, Jo, Joanna, trésor, shh…

Elle n’était pas fière d’admettre qu’elle avait sangloté comme une enfant cette nuit-là, déchirée entre son besoin de se rendre utile, de faire quelque chose, putain et la terreur qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis cette nuit-là, la peur enfantine de se retrouver face au démon, Meg, et d’être aussi impuissante que la dernière fois. L’ambiance était grise et sombre, uniquement allégée par la quantité d’alcool que Castiel avait bien voulu ingérer, la danse improvisée de Bobby dans son fauteuil roulant et la drague un peu lourdingue de Dean qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas la traiter comme si elle allait exploser à n’importe quel moment.

Elle les regarda partir avec une boule au ventre et accepta la bière que Bobby lui tendit sans broncher.

Sam et Dean revinrent de Carthage avec les épaules voûtées et les yeux vieillis de dix ans, Castiel traînant derrière eux comme s’il portait le poids du monde enchaîné à ses pieds.

Sa mère ne revint pas.

Jo alluma l’allumette et regarda brûler le bûcher de fortune qu’elle avait élevé dans la cour de Bobby, une pile de bois misérable sur lequel elle n’avait ni corps ni objet particulier à brûler – tout était déjà parti en fumée, d’abord avec le _Roadhouse_ et ensuite avec Carthage. Elle ne se souvint plus d’avoir vu le temps passer, uniquement d’avoir senti une main calleuse se glisser dans la sienne et la voix de Dean l’appeler doucement, lui intimer de rentrer, qu’il n’y avait plus rien, que c’était fini. Elle l’avait suivi sans hésiter, avait passé la nuit à moitié lovée contre lui, ses yeux ouverts sur le vide hébété.

Ils n’eurent pas besoin de raconter ce qui s’était passé à Carthage. Jo le savait déjà ; elle avait récupéré, le lendemain du carnage, un colis sans adresse qui avait été déposé aux abords de la maison de Bobby – pas de destinateur, pas de cachet de la poste, juste son prénom écrit au feutre.

Dans le paquet, les lambeaux de sa petite robe noire et un post-it rose sur lequel était écrit avec application.

_« Baise-moi et je te baise, chérie. »_

Elle se souvenait d’avoir jeté les restes du tissu dans le feu qui avait brûlé le souvenir de sa mère.

Lorsque Dean se réveillerait le matin suivant, il pourrait constater que Jo aurait disparu sans rien dire, laissant son sac, son téléphone, ses couteaux et le reste de ses maigres affaires derrière elle. Il s’inquiéterait sans doute, l’appellerait en vain sur son portable, lui dirait de ne pas faire de conneries – mais il était trop tard, n’est-ce pas, elle avait déjà tout laissé derrière elle. Ne manquerait à l’appel que le Colt dont l’absence ne permettait aucun doute et la photo que Bobby avait prise la veille du raid de Carthage – une photo qui conservait le sourire d’Ellen Harvelle, quelques heures à peine avant sa mort. Elle l’avait pliée en quatre avant de la glisser dans l’intérieur de sa veste, juste tout contre son cœur.

Juste à côté d’un post-it rose.


End file.
